Harry Potter & The Well Kept Secret
by RebelChick88
Summary: This story takes place after The Order of the Phoenix. In delves into Sirius' past and focuses on the twin daughters of Sirius that he never knew existed. When the secret of their existence is leaked things start to change for everyone.
1. Prolouge

**Note from the Author**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character's listed in the books created by J.K. Rowling. They are her property and I'm very thankful that she created such magical characters. I do however own all the original character's that appear in the story so please do not steal them or use them without my permission. Thank you. The events in the story take place after The Order Of The Phoenix therefore most of the other characters are still alive. I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcomed.

**Title: Harry Potter & The Well Kept Secret **

**Written by RebelChick88**

**Rated PG-13**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a dark night, the kind that made it seem as though everything had gone completely silent. In the midst of the wooded area stood a small weathered house concealed by the surrounding trees. One would have barely noticed it's existence unless they had been looking for it. Tonight one single room was illuminated as the scream of a woman broke through the silence.

"Your doing great Selene, just one more"

A few moments later the sound of babies crying could be heard inside the house. The woman, Selene looked tired but the sparkle in her emerald eyes let the world know that she had never been happier. In each arm she held a tiny newborn baby. Gingerly she placed a kiss on each one's forehead as she closed her eyes tiredly.

"What will you name them?"

Opening her eyes slowly again she looked down at the babies considering the question for a moment. "Dani Artemis and Ceres Aphrodite Black", she finally answered giving a small smile pleased with her choice. The most difficult task in naming them for her had been whether or not to give them their father's last name. In the end however she felt that it would be wrong to rob them of their birthright and last name. It was only fair that they had something of his aside from some of their features.

"So you intend on telling Sirius then?"

Her eyes glanced up at her beast friend warily. They had had this talk many times before and her decision had always remained the same. "Remus we've talked about this. Sirius can never know. Promise me that you will never tell him", she pleaded with him. Things with Sirius had become complicated as of late. They had only recently become a couple and then things had changed. They were both aware that it wasn't going to be easy with Voldemort gaining power but she had been committed to the idea of them. Sirius however, had seemed to change his mind as he began to grow more and more distant. And then came those harsh words that she would never forget. A few days after she had discovered she was pregnant.

Remus for his part just sat there silently in the shadows as he struggled inwardly. Both Sirius and Selene were close friends of his but he still felt that Sirius had a right to know about his children. He was just about to say us much when he glanced over at her seeing the desperation in her eyes. Caving in he gave a small sigh of defeat before giving a nod. "I still think he has the right to know, but I swear that he will not hear about it from me".

Feeling assured now Selene relaxed and closed her eyes holding her children close to her protectively as she began to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow with the help pf Remus once more she would leave everything behind her and start anew in the States.


	2. Chapter One The Return of the Past

**Chapter One - Return of the Past**

* * *

"I will NEVER tell you!", Selene yelled in anguish. Her beautiful features were now contorted and distorted, her eyes full of pain and anger. A small trail of blood trickled down from the corner of her lips down to her chin. Laughter emitted from the room echoing and bouncing off the walls filling the room with it coming from a woman who stood in the shadows. Even the darkness was not enough to conceal the hatred that was reflected in her eyes. She looked almost insane with her dark hair a mess but it was they way that she laughed while inflicting pain that made her seem the most insane. And then her lips moved as she began to speak in a haughty voice.

"Then you shall join my traitor of a brother in death. If you are useless I will dispose of you and then I will find them. You will all be reunited soon".

Dani awoke in her bed to see Ceres standing over her looking down at her concerned. Her eyes adjusted to the light in the dormitory seeing that Ceres' hand was on her shoulder. She was now aware that she had been dreaming and by the look on her sister's face she must have been rolling around her bed or something. "Hope I didn't scare you", she said with a weak smile as she sat up and extended her arms out stretching them out.

"You screamed. You sure you're okay?", Ceres asked giving her sister a look as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. She wasn't sure what it was that Dani had dreamed of but she knew it took a lot to frighten her ad whether Dani wanted to admit it or not she was scared. She knew her sister better than that and she could tell when something was wrong.

Dani for her part put on a brave face insisting that she was fine. The dream had been so vivid and so real that she felt as if she had been there. But it was just a nightmare she told herself and she didn't want to worry Ceres over some stupid nightmare. If something had really happened they would have heard about it by now. "Yeah I'm fine. Come on we should get ready before we miss breakfast", she grinned before getting up and out of bed and began to get dressed.

The day dragged on with breakfast and classes as usual. Dani was outside in the fields getting ready for quidditch practice when Ceres made her way to her out of breath. Dani got up and set down her equipment walking over to her wondering what was so important that she was interrupting practice. Before she even had a chance to ask Ceres spoke rapidly and out of breath as if she had been running over to her.

"Dean Stone wants to see us in his office immediately he says it's important", she explained out of breath as she grabbed her sister's hand leading her back into the stone structured building. As they passed by their fellow classmates Dani's head began to spin thinking about this morning's nightmare. But there was no possible way this could have been about that she told herself. In no time she and Ceres had reached the portrait that led into the Dean's office. She heard her murmur "Mimsicle" as the portrait swung open allowing them to come inside.

The office looked exactly as Dani had imagined it to look. Dean Stone was an elder man with gray hair that was already starting to fade into white. He had a great sense of humor and a deep love and appreciation for the fine arts. There was not a single student at Hilliards that did not like him. As she had imagined the office was tastefully decorated with portraits and many objects that she'd never seen before. The furniture was all constructed out of cherry wood. Dean Stone sat behind his desk with his hands folded on the surface of the desk but he was not alone.

In the chair in front of him sat a man neither Dani or Ceres had ever seen before. He was younger than Dean Stone and more around their mother's age except that he had a worn and weathered look to him as if he had already experienced all of his life in the short years he had been alive. The moment they had stepped inside he had turned around to face them his eyes taking in their appearance and registering some familiarity.

"Please have a seat", Dean Stone said as two more chairs appeared beside the man. Ceres took the seat farthest away leaving Dani to sit between her and the man. The twins exchanged looks of confusion before turning their attention to the Dean waiting for them to inform them as to what the reason was that they were here. "Perhaps this is a matter which should be family only Remus. Besides I have other things to tend to", he nodded thoughtfully before taking his leave and leaving them alone with the strange man.

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it pausing for a moment. "You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Remus Lupin. I'm your godfather", he said giving them time to absorb that knowledge before continuing. Just like their mother he had spoken with the same accented voice. He watched them both noticing just how much they reminded him of their parents. He only wished that they could have met on better terms. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but your mother was killed last night".

Ceres' hand went over her mouth as she gasped in horror her eyes wide unable to believe what she was hearing. Dani however just sat still not moving an inch feeling sick to her stomach as her thoughts were once more on her nightmare except now, it was very much real. She felt a numbness wash over her as Ceres pulled her into a hug. She felt responsible. If she had taken that dream seriously then perhaps she could have prevented the end result. She felt as every bit responsible for what had happened.

Remus watched the girls silently allowing them a few moments to grieve. He could only imagine the immense pain and confusion that they were experiencing and enduring. After a few minutes when Ceres' sobs had subsided he cleared his throat to get their attention once more. The girls slowly looked over at him once more wondering what else he could possibly have to say to them. "The woman responsible for this treacherous act is still on the loose and I have every reason to believe she will come after you two next."

"Why is she after us?", Ceres interjected as Dani just remained there in silence studying him carefully.

Remus had been in some difficult situation in his life. Granted being a werewolf was no walk in the park. But right now it all seemed to pale in comparison to the situation he found himself in. How could he make these girls understand? To tell them the horrible truth would shatter the innocence that Selene had worked so hard to protect. But to lie would be an even greater injustice. After all he was going to need their full cooperation and trust now and to get that he was going to have to tell them the cold terrible truth. He carefully chose his next words as the girls eagerly awaited the explanation they deserved.

"Because your father is Sirius Black and Bellatrix sees her cousin as a traitor for his loyalty to the Order and his relationship with Harry Potter".

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes I suppose he wouldn't be famous as much here but back in England he is famous for surviving the Dark Lord's attacks numerous times".

The girls exchanged confused looks. Up until now they had known nothing about their father, Harry Potter or Voldemort. This time it was Dani who began to question him. "So my mom died because this Bellatrix wants to get to us? Just because of our dad? Okay so why didn't he stop her or at least warn us?"

"Because your father is dead. Bellatrix saw to that herself. And your mother despite my constant urging decided not to tell him about the two of you so how Bellatrix knows of your existence means that someone must have been keeping track of your family".

From there Remus began to explain in depth and detail who Voldemort was, what he stood for and what he had done thus far. He explained Bellatrix being a death eater and a very devoted follower of Voldemort's who would do anything to keep his favor including killing those of her own blood. And finally he told them about Harry Potter, the boy who lived and how he too was wanted dead by Voldemort and his death eaters. By the time he had finished it was already growing late and there was much to be done.

"I need you both to go quickly and pack your things".

"What!? Why!?", Ceres objected immediately but Dani already knew exactly where he was going with this.

"It's not safe here for the two of you. I have already spoken with your Dean and had your records transferred to Hogwarts. We will leave tonight. Trust me, I assure you that there is no safer place for you to be then there".

That had been the moment both girls knew changed everything. They packed in silence looking around at what had been home to them for six years before meeting Remus back at the Dean's office with their things. Because of safety they hadn't even been permitted to say good bye to their friends nor were they allowed to contact them for fear that Bellatrix might find out that they were being moved. Looking at each other their eyes communicated many emotions; fear, confusion, anger. And then after hearing a loud pop they found themselves in a very strange house with Remus.


	3. Chapter Two: A Long Way from Home

"Ah there you are Remus we were beginning to worry", a woman spoke as she turned her head. "Ginny go be a dear and go tell the other's that our guests are finally here", she spoke to a girl who looked a bit younger than Dani or Ceres but had the matching red hair of the woman they had already guessed was the girls mother.

"Yes sorry about that Molly I had to tend to some...things first", Remus replied shrugging out of the olive green jacket he had on. He knew he had many things to discuss with the rest of the order but not right now in front of the girls they had already endured enough for the night. "Molly this is Ceres and Dani Black, girls this is Molly Weasley and this is her home. She is a trusted member of the Order and you'll be safe here for now", he explained.

"Pleasure to meet you", the girls said in unison exchanging glances at each other. Usually whenever they spoke at the same time laughter usually followed but neither one of them much felt like laughing anymore let alone smiling. It already felt as though in one day they had lost everything. Dani's eyes was busy looking around at her surroundings where as Ceres eyes fixed themselves on the people who were all coming into the small room, she noticed that Remus' seemed to brighten up when a woman with bright pink hair entered and wondered if she were his wife.

"Ah there you are!", Molly chirped happily. "Girls I'd like you to meet my family, this is my daughter Ginny, my sons Ron, Fred and George and my husband Arthur. Over there is Nymphadora and of course Harry", she stated proudly her love for everyone in the room made it obvious that they all thought of each other as family whether they were related or not.

"Please call me Tonks", the pink haired woman who had been introduced as Nymphadora stated as she took a seat near Remus and Ceres observed that she slid her hand onto one of his holding it.

"These are the Black Twins, Ceres and Dani. They've come from the States", Remus explained leaving it at that.

"Black as in Sirius Black?" Fred questioned raising and eyebrow.

"It figures that he would keep such a lovely set away from us", George added in as both brothers began to laugh before Molly threw them a silencing look.

While Ceres was finding amusement in the twins Dani noticed the way Harry kept trying to avoid looking at either one of them during the entire exchange and for some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you all", Ceres spoke nudging Dani with her elbow. "Yes, very nice", she murmured feeling uncomfortable like they were on display. It was very clear to Dani that the people in this room had known her father well and she envied them for that because it was something she would never have the opportunity of doing.

"Molly perhaps the girls could get something to eat and then some rest?", he said exchanging a look with her that showed he wished to speak with them out of the room but neither girl noticed.

"Why of course. You girls must be famished! Children please take them to the kitchen and once everyone has had their fill it's off to bed for you lot.", she spoke shooing them away. The girls followed them all into the kitchen, neither of them saying a word as they seated themselves.

"So what's the States like?", George asked breaking the silence.

"It's...home. I really wouldn't know how else to describe it", Ceres answered grateful for the distraction.

Dani was picking at some cookies nibbling on them when Harry and Ron stood up. "Goodnight", they both said before disappearing up a long set of stairs and Dani furrowed her brow upset by this.

"What's his problem?"

"Who? Harry?", Fred replied before giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Guess he's just not very good talking to pretty girls", he grinned.

While this made Ceres blush Dani was already wondering why the famous Harry Potter seemed unable to stand their presence when they had done nothing to offend him. For someone who her father had cared so much about she had expected more. Dani spent the remained of the night listening to Ceres prattle on with the Weasley twins as she remained lost in her own thoughts. She loved her sister and was happy to her smiling but Dani wasn't quite as ready t begin moving on yet, not when she still felt the heavy burden of guilt suffocating her. It was rather late when Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen surprised to see them there and chided Fred and George for keeping them up. She'd sent them all to bed and it hadn't been long until Ceres was fast asleep in the small twin bed beside Dani's own bed. Unlike her sister she was afraid to sleep because she was unsure as to what she would see in her dreams.


End file.
